In sound capture systems, the goal is to capture a target sound source such as a voice. But, the presence of other sounds around the target sound source can complicate this goal. One way to capture sound in the presence of noise sources, is to use multiple microphones or microphone arrays in a multi-microphone sound capture system. For example, headsets, handsets, car kits and similar devices utilize multiple microphones in array configurations to reduce or remove acoustic background noise. In such sound capture systems, the use of multiple microphones or microphone arrays provides the ability to capture the target sound source and eliminate the other sound sources or noise sources through the use of noise cancellation techniques.
To ensure that these multiple-microphone sound capture systems perform optimally, one desires that all the microphones in the system have similar performance characteristics. One way to achieve this is through microphone matching or noise target adaptation. One purpose of microphone matching is to ensure that the signal spectra of all microphones in the system are similar in the presence of the same stimuli or source.
Microphone matching can be done during manufacturing of multiple-microphone sound capture systems, although, these processes are complicated. Moreover, microphone matching during the manufacturing process adds a great deal of time and cost to the manufacture of multiple-microphone sound capture systems. In addition, microphone matching during the manufacturing process does not take into account changes in the multiple-microphone system after the manufacturing process is complete.